


I'm All Yours

by LestradeIsBae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional John Watson, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Horny John Watson, John Watson Needs A Hug, Living Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's First Time, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestradeIsBae/pseuds/LestradeIsBae
Summary: It has been over a year since the events of The Final Problem. Sherlock, John and Rosie are living together at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock and John are sharing the childcare and living in domestic bliss. However, they haven't spoken about their relationship. John is craving intimacy but doesn't want to seek out a relationship as he's happy with his life as it is. He finds himself having feelings for his flatmate but doesn't think Sherlock is interested in romantic entanglement. Sherlock proves him wrong.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon now
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at HaylooHooman

It had been over a year since the events of Sherrinford. It actually felt like it had been longer. John had moved back into 221B Baker Street with his daughter Rosie, and Sherlock of course. They’d done up the rooms after the blast, and Sherlock had child-proofed everything to make the space safe for Rosie. Rosie was now almost two years old and toddling around.

John had been a bit nervous about moving back into 221B, especially after how he had treated Sherlock during the incident with Culverton Smith. However he knew that Sherlock was still his best friend, despite everything they had gone through together. In fact, all that they had gone through had only served to strengthen their friendship. Sherlock had come close to giving his own life to save John at Sherrinford. Sherlock had faked his death for two years after the fall from Barts, all to keep John from harm. He’d run into a bonfire to save him, and shot Magnussen to protect him, Rosie and Mary. John had risked his life for Sherlock many times too. They loved each other dearly, though they rarely said those words aloud to each other.

Life at 221B was domestic bliss in many ways. John balanced his work at the surgery with looking after his daughter, and Sherlock shared the childcare responsibilities. Sherlock and John still took cases regularly, though Sherlock was much more cautious about his experiments and what he left out on surfaces since Rosie had come to live in 221B. Sometimes Sherlock would take Rosie to playgroup if John was busy with work, or simply if he was tired. Singing nursery rhymes and doing silly actions alongside doting mothers and their whiny infants was not something Sherlock had ever envisioned himself doing, however he felt a warmth in his heart as he looked at Rosie, smiling and happy. He hoped nothing would ever happen to wipe that smile off of Rosie’s face. 

Despite Sherlock’s increasing involvement in the raising of John’s child, the nature of the relationship between the two men didn’t change, at least not in terms of a label. People often mistook Sherlock for John’s partner; though people had been doing that since they’d first moved in together all those years ago. John didn’t correct them anymore. He didn’t feel he needed to. In fact, John _did_ consider Sherlock as his partner, of sorts. They weren’t in a romantic or sexual relationship, but they were committed to each other, and they did love each other. And of course, they were raising a child together. These factors meant that John had absolutely no interest in seeking romance elsewhere. He’d always been someone who looked for a relationship, or sex, or intimacy, and it wasn’t that he’d stopped craving that, but the thought of going out and finding a woman to date just felt _wrong_ now. He didn’t want to bring another woman into Rosie’s life. It would feel as if he was replacing Mary as Rosie’s mother. Besides, Rosie didn’t _need_ a mother. She had her dad and she had Sherlock. There was also the fact that if by chance John _did_ get into a relationship with a woman, he’d potentially end up moving out of 221B. Obviously in that case he would take Rosie, and John felt like it would be unfair to do that to Sherlock. Sherlock was an amazing father figure to Rosie.

But recently, John had been overwhelmed with desire. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Mary, and he missed the intimacy. Sure, he had intimacy in his life. But it wasn’t _that kind of intimacy._ He missed it. He was desperate for it. But due to the factors already mentioned, he wasn’t going to get it. He tried pleasuring himself, but he couldn’t get off no matter how hard he tried. Thinking of Mary just brought up all the grief and anguish he’d felt when she had passed away. On one occasion his thoughts had turned to Sherlock as he slid his hand down to cup his erection, and he’d immediately stopped, his face burning with embarrassment, as if Sherlock had just walked in on him. He’d never really thought of Sherlock in that way before. It was all new. But he had liked it. He’d liked it _a lot._ John put his head in his hands and sighed. Sherlock wasn’t interested in romantic entanglement. He’d made that exceptionally clear. However, Sherlock had been labelled as a ‘sociopath’ and ‘psychopath’ and ‘freak’, and his actions over the years he’d known John definitely didn’t match those labels. What they had already had all the structure of a relationship, minus any sexual or romantic intimacy. The more John thought about it, he realised he really did feel attracted to Sherlock, in much more than a platonic way. He felt guilty, however, when he began to masturbate over him. He felt as if he was disrespecting him somehow.

It had been a quiet evening at Baker Street, the night that things changed between John and Sherlock. John had settled Rosie down for bed and had sat up to watch Saturday night telly. Sherlock was looking over some case notes, but not with his usual manic disposition and rapid deductions. He was relaxed and calm. He’d toned himself down quite a bit since Rosie had come to live in 221B. There was certainly no shooting at walls or drug abuse. He still had his quirks of course, but he was very cautious to give Rosie a safe and happy home. John was fidgeting slightly, arousal starting to grow as it often did in the late evening before bed. He tried to ignore it and focus on the telly, but the more he tried to ignore it, the worse it got. He felt his erection strain against his pyjama bottoms and his face flushed. Sherlock hadn’t noticed it… not yet anyway. John curled up in his chair uncomfortably. His breathing was starting to quicken. How long had it been since he’d had that release? Too long. Way too long. His heart was racing. John sucked in a deep breath and Sherlock looked up, his eyes narrowing in concern.

“John?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m… I’m fine” John replied breathlessly.

John noticed Sherlock beginning to deduce what was wrong and shook his head in sudden alarm.

“Don’t deduce me Sherlock. Just don’t. Don’t. Please” John begged.

Sherlock frowned in concern at John’s demeanour and rose from his chair, approaching John. John felt a tear trickle down his cheek. As if this whole situation wasn’t embarrassing enough already. Now he was bloody crying. Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder.

“John, tell me what’s wrong”.

“I… I… it’s stupid. Don’t worry. Please. Trust me, it’s nothing”.

“It’s obviously not _nothing_ John”.

John choked on a sob and Sherlock pulled him into a gentle hug.

“John, breathe”.

John clutched at Sherlock, his arousal dying down thankfully as his body focused on avoiding hyperventilation.

Once John had calmed down, Sherlock drew back and pulled the footstool over to sit on in front of John. He picked up John’s lightly shaking hand and felt his pulse in his wrist.

“I’m okay Sherlock” John mumbled.

Sherlock didn’t reply, and put a hand to John’s forehead, which was slightly damp with sweat.

“What happened John?” Sherlock asked, biting his lip in attempt to distract himself from deducing. It wasn’t easy to avoid deducing, however, and soon enough Sherlock was certain he knew what the problem was.

“It really doesn’t matter Sherlock, honestly. I’m fine now. It was nothing”.

Sherlock looked around the room, awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact with John.

“Look, John. If you need to go out, I can watch Rosie. If you want to just… get some space for a bit. I completely understand”.

“I don’t want to go out” John laughed shakily.

“Are you sure?”.

“Yes… yes I’m sure” John sighed.

A slightly awkward moment passed.

“You’ve deduced it, haven’t you?” John asked irritably.

“I… I think so. If it’s what I think it is, then it’s okay. It’s completely understandable. Well, I’m not sure I _personally_ understand. But it’s normal. It’s okay. If you need to find someone to… sleep with”.

“I don’t want anyone” John said, his heart sinking. He knew Sherlock didn’t do this kind of thing, so why was he so disappointed at Sherlock’s words?

“You haven’t been able to…” Sherlock began.

“No, I haven’t. I can’t”.

“You don’t want to feel like you’re cheating on Mary”.

John looked up and met Sherlock’s eye.

“It’s not that. It’s…” John sighed. “I’m not just going to go out and pick up some random woman. I don’t do that. It wouldn’t feel right. I want… I want _intimacy._ I’m not going to get that from someone unless I really know them. I want to make love to someone, not just… not just have a quick shag. I… I don’t want to find a relationship either. It wouldn’t feel right. I like the life we’ve made for ourselves. I like living here with you. I don’t want that to change. I don’t need anyone else in my life. I just… I need… something”.

“Is it something that I can do?” Sherlock asked innocently, and John almost spluttered.

“No… no Sherlock. It’s not something you can do. I’m talking about… well, you know”.

Sherlock nodded in understanding.

“You wouldn’t want that from me”.

John started slightly.

“No, it’s not… it’s not that. I mean… you’re not into that kind of thing… are you?”.

Sherlock shrugged.

“I always used to say I didn’t need anyone. I thought being alone would protect me. Perhaps it would… The past few years I’ve felt emotions I didn’t even realise I was capable of. _Love._ For you. For Rosie. I could never have expected to ever have a best friend. Sometimes it hurts. All the emotion. Love brings with it pain and heartache and grief. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. You saved me John” Sherlock looked at John sincerely and with so much love that John felt his heart flutter.

“Oh Sherlock”

“I’m happy to do anything you need me to John. Anything at all”

John took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you’re okay with it? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with”

“I’m fine with anything. I’m all yours John”

John trembled with desire. He was hard again. He reached out and held Sherlock’s hand in his.

“Have you… have you ever had sex before?”.

“No. This will be the first time”.

John wasn’t surprised but it still felt overwhelming that he would be taking the virginity of Sherlock Holmes.

“We don’t need to go… all the way. I mean, we can one day. If you’d like that. But for now… I think we should start slow” John said gently.

Sherlock nodded.

“Slow sounds good”.

“Bedroom?” John whispered.

Sherlock nodded, pulling John up from his chair and letting him lead the way to Sherlock’s room.

They sat on Sherlock’s bed and John slowly cupped Sherlock’s face. Sherlock leaned in to kiss John and it felt so right. Sherlock’s hand moved to cup John’s waist. Sherlock’s lips were soft against John’s. Their tongues moved together like they were made for each other. John had kissed many women, but none were like this. This was pure bliss.

They fell back onto the pillows, still intertwined.

“Can I take your shirt off?” John asked, and Sherlock nodded. John was delighted to see that Sherlock was hard too.

Sherlock was wearing a button-up burgundy shirt and John undid each button slowly and teasingly, gently kissing down Sherlock’s neck and chest.

“John” Sherlock moaned, and John thought it was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

He threw Sherlock’s shirt aside and Sherlock helped him get his own top off. Sherlock’s hands toyed with the waistband on John’s pyjama bottoms.

“These coming off too?” Sherlock asked with a slight wink. John nodded desperately, undoing the button at the top of Sherlock’s trousers as Sherlock eased down John’s pyjama bottoms. John was delighted to find that Sherlock wasn’t wearing any pants. Neither was he.

“So… what do want to do?” John asked, peppering kisses down Sherlock’s neck.

“I want to be close to you. I want to feel you” Sherlock replied, nuzzling his head against John’s.

John moved so he was resting on top of Sherlock and held him close, pressing their bodies together. Sherlock groaned in pleasure, reaching round to hold John’s buttocks.

“John, you feel so good”

Sherlock ran his hands up and down John’s back, tracing his spine with one finger.

John slotted their penises together and Sherlock clutched at him like he was a life buoy.

“Is this okay?” John asked, his voice shaking with overwhelming desire. He wasn’t going to last long at all.

“This is perfect” Sherlock replied, kissing John with so much feeling that it made John slightly dizzy.

They moved together, getting a rhythm going. Sherlock realised that this was the best moment of his life so far. Nothing could equal this. He felt tears flooding his eyes, but they were tears of happiness. He had never cried from happiness before. John noticed his tears and nearly panicked, but then he saw the look of euphoria on Sherlock’s face and his smile and he relaxed. He found himself tearing up as well.

“Look at us” John laughed, wiping his eyes. “Who would have thought it?”

“This is the best day of my life John” Sherlock said between kisses.

“Mine too” John replied. “God, Sherlock I love you so much”

“I love you too. More than anything. It’s always been you John. Always been you”

John could tell Sherlock was very close.

“Come for me Sherlock. Let me see you come darling”

Sherlock tensed up, clinging to John and gazing into his eyes as he went over the edge, semen spurting up between them, warm and wet against John’s stomach.

John groaned in ecstasy at the sight and joined Sherlock instantly. It was by far the greatest and most intense orgasm he had ever had.

John collapsed at Sherlock’s side, pulling him into a close hug, not worrying about the mess. Sherlock nuzzled John’s neck sleepily. John stroked his curls tenderly, wondering how he got so lucky. He traced the outline of Sherlock’s face. Sherlock kissed John’s neck, sending shivers up John’s spine.

“You were amazing Sherlock. So perfect. You’re perfect”

“I love you John”

“I love you Sherlock”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and they did the same every night from then on.


End file.
